mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. 2
Super Mario Bros. 2 is a game released for the NES, and a sequel to Super Mario Bros. It has many differences, including the fighting style, as well as a character selection screen rather than a two-player. The game introduces new, never-before-seen enemies (though some return in later games), and a one-time villain, Wart. Story Mario climbs a staircase in his dream and sees the dream world of Subcon, where its inhabitants tell him that their land has been invaded by the evil Wart, who hates vegetables. Later, while he is with Luigi, Princess Peach (referred to only as Princess in this game), and a Toad, they see the same staircase and climb it into Subcon. There, they travel through different worlds, fighting off new enemies by throwing vegetables and other enemies at them, while defeating Wart's generals. They fight a Mouser in the first stage, a Tryclyde in the second stage, another Mouser in the third stage, Fryguy in the fourth stage, Clawgrip in the fifth stage, another Tryclyde in the sixth stage, and fighting several Birdos along the way. Eventually they reach Wart's lair and fight him. They finally defeat him by throwing vegetables into his mouth, and release the Subcon from their imprisonment. Afterward, Mario wakes up to find the entire adventure a dream. He falls asleep, and names and pictures of the characters and enemies roll by like a credits scene. It is unknown if the whole game was merely a dream by Mario, or if Subcon was a real dream world and that Mario and the others were all there to save it from Wart. It is presumed that Wart is known well, though, as it is revealed in Super Paper Mario that there is a Cyborg Wart comic. Gameplay Though a sidescroller like its predecessor, the gameplay is a bit different. Instead of the player controlling Mario, and a second player controlling Luigi, the one player gets to choose at the start of each level whether to play as Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Toad. Mario's gameplay is about average; Luigi falls slower, jumps higher, and has less friction when he walks; Toad doesn't jump as high but is quick at picking items out of the ground; and Peach is slow at pulling items out of the ground but can stay airborne for a few seconds. Enemies cannot be defeated by jumping on; Vegetables or other enemies must be thrown at them (which can be picked up by pressing B while standing on the enemy or vegetable). Other ways of defeating enemies are POW Blocks, Stars, and shells. To complete the level, the player must grab a strange orb, usually left behind by a Birdo. At the end of each world, after defeating the boss, there is a door that the player must go through to complete the level. There are seven worlds in this game, and each one has three stages, except the last world, which has two. Coins serve a different purpose in this game; The player can only collect them in Subspace by getting a Magic Potion where vegetable spots are, and at the end of each level, the player gets to use the coins on a slot machine, and if he/she wins, they get an extra life. Two cherries in a row make two extra lives, and three make five extra lives. Three of any other icon give the player one extra life. Enemies *Shy Guy *Ninji *Tweeter *Hoopster *Pidgit *Beezo *Phanto *Trouter *Spark *Snifit *Cobrat *Panser *Pokey *Bob-omb *Ostro *Albatoss *Flurry *Autobomb *Birdo (miniboss) *Mouser (boss) *Tryclyde (boss) *Fryguy (boss) *Clawgrip (boss) *Hawkmouth (miniboss) *Wart (final boss) Items *Vegetable *Magic Potion *Mushroom *Coin *1-Up Mushroom *POW Block *Shell *Stop Watch Locations This game takes place in Subcon. *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 References In other games *A Cyborg Wart comic is mentioned by Francis in Super Paper Mario Trivia *There are several mistakes in the end credits showing the characters and enemies. Hoopster is spelled "Hoopstar", Tryclyde "Triclyde", and Clawgrip "Clawglip". Birdo and Ostro are also mixed up. *This is the first of many mainstream Mario games to feature gambling. Category:Games Category:NES games Category:Sidescrollers